1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fibers, and particularly to large effective area optical fibers with pure silica core and low attenuation.
2 Technical Background
Optical amplifier technology and wavelength division multiplexing techniques are typically required in telecommunication systems that provide high power transmissions for long distances. The definition of high power and long distances is meaningful only in the context of a particular telecommunication system wherein a bit rate, a bit error rate, a multiplexing scheme, and perhaps optical amplifiers are specified. There are additional factors, known to those skilled in the art, which have impacted upon the definition of high power and long distance. However, for most purposes, high power is an optical power greater than about 10 mW. High power systems often suffer from non-linear optical effects, including self-phase modulation, four-wave-mixing, cross-phase modulation, and non-linear scattering processes, all of which can cause degradation of signals in high powered systems. In some applications, single power levels of 1 mW or less are still sensitive to non-linear effects, so non-linear effects may still be an important consideration in such lower power systems. In addition, other optical fiber attributes, such as attenuation, are a major contributing factor to the degradation of the signal.
Generally, an optical waveguide fiber having a large effective area (Aeff) reduces non-linear optical effects, including self-phase modulation, four-wave-mixing, cross-phase modulation, and non-linear scattering processes, all of which can cause degradation of signals in high powered systems.
On the other hand, an increase in effective area of an optical waveguide fiber typically results in an increase in macrobending induced losses which attenuate signal transmission through a fiber. The macrobending losses become increasingly significant over long (e.g., 100 km, or more) distances (or spacing between regenerators, amplifiers, transmitters and/or receivers. Unfortunately, the larger the effective area of a conventional optical fiber is, the higher the macrobend induced losses tend to be. Further more, attenuation can be a major contributing factor to the degradation of the signal in large effective area fibers.